


moonridge auction

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever





	moonridge auction

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/sentinel/?action=view&current=Moonridge3_zps1dc78ad0.jpg) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/sentinel/?action=view&current=moonridge_zps7ea71a5e.jpg)

Poster for Moonridge Auction 2008.  
Faked illustration using Photoshop. I could have hand drawn everything except for the python, those scales would have been a bitch.


End file.
